Anakin's Final Betrayal
by Rhoux
Summary: Obidala. Non-Slash. What if Padmé had survived childbirth, instead of her twins? Can Obi-Wan help her overcome her grief? And will they ever recover from Anakin's betrayal? Set at the end of, and post RotS. Slightly AU for changes in their circumstances.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer; **I own nothing, etc...

**Anakin's Final Betrayal**

**Preface**

"Don't give up Padmé, save your strength." His voice was so far away, and yet thundering in her ears. She could hear him saying something else, but couldn't make it out for the life of her. The brightness of the infirmary lights stung her eyes when she tried to open them, and she clenched a fist, gasping as her aching body gave itself to a dull throb. The pain surrounding her was unbearable and she tried, feebly to reach out to him... grab his hand.. anything...

"I can't... I .." she whispered faintly, and then was gone.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer; **I own nothing, etc...

**Anakin's Final Betrayal**

**Chapter One**

"How could she have survived? She... well, she _died_!, her heart monitor showed no activity whatsoever; She was dead." Obi-Wan stared at the unconscious form of Amidala on the infirmary table in wonder.

"Yes, well as long as the brain is still functioning properly, the heart can be revived. It was a close call, but we believe she's going to be alright. Her vital signs have all stabalized, but we recommend keeping her here for a few nights for observation... the loss of her twins has left her body in a fragile condition."

"Of course," he agreed. Sighing, he rested his head against the glass of the infirmary window. How would she take it? If Anakin turning against her and everyone else she knew hadn't killed her off, he feared losing her only other connections to him might. The betrayal of a spouse was one thing, but losing one's children... Though in a way, Obi-Wan could understand. Anakin had been like his brother, and before that, his son. There were no words to express the shame he felt... Could he have honestly killed Anakin? No, but leaving him as he did... burning and writhing in agony. He shut his eyes, rubbing a hand over his face, wanting to block out his screams which echoed in his mind over and over again.

* * *

Padmé groaned as she struggled to open her eyes. In her sleepy fog, her lids felt like lead. Wanting to bring her hands up to rub the grogginess away, she was surprised to find her arms entangled in a fabric of some sort. _What in the world...? _Finally, freeing her hands, she brought them up to her eyes to rub them gently, but with a frightening start, earlized they were already open. Her mind was racing; _Was she blind? What had happened? Where was she? And her babies, what had they done with them?_

Sitting up abruptly, she cried out, hitting her forehead against something solid. Head spinning, she tried to touch the barrier with her hands and push it out of the way. But she couldn't. The wall ran the length of her body, covering her. Panicking, she reached out to her sides and behind her head, but the walls were everywhere, surrounding her. Eyes tearing, she kicked at it, thrashing herself around in the box until she was sobbing. Not knowing where she was or what else to do, and drowned in the darkness she began yelling at the top of her lungs.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer; **I own nothing, etc...

**Anakin's Final Betrayal**

**Chapter Two**

Above the ground, Obi-Wan was digging as fast as he could move the dirt. He could hear a faint crying, which quickly escalated to a shrill scream. Cursing, he dug faster, trying to soothe Padmé through the force. He felt guilty for going along with this plan without her conscent, but until... well now, she had been completely unconscious. Through the small layer of dirt left to move aside, he could feel the thumping of Padmé's fists against the roof of the coffin. Working still more desperately, he gave a sigh of relief when his shovel hit the ground with a loud clank. The thumping stopped.

Padmé went silent. The clank sounded again and she cupped a hand over her mouth. A voice snaked through the stone, quiet but clear.

"Padmé? Padmé can you hear me? It's Obi-Wan, I'm going to get you out."

"I'm here!" she responded in a strangled cry. "Please hurry."

"Padmé, just hold tight for another minute, and try to stay still. I'm going to saw the lock off." Pulling out his lightsaber, he removed the clasp easily and bent over to yank it open. Amidala shot out of the velvet lined bed, shaking and crying, and Obi-Wan could see a small stain of blood pooling at her feet where she had been kicking.

"What is this!?" she yelled hoarsely. "What is this? _Why_ am I in a coffin?"

He put his hands on either of her arms, shushing her. "Padmé please, we've got to be quiet."

"What is going on Obi-Wan, where are my babies? Tell me now!"

He held on to her trembling form, looking her full in the face. "Padmé, I need you to listen very carefully, do you understand?" She nodded, choking back a sob. "I'm sorry to have put you through this, especially without your knowledge, but until now we could not get a response from you. You've been in a coma for six days." Padmé's eyes were wide and her sobs had become hiccups.

"Have I been in here the entire time?"

"No, only a few hours. I came as quick as I felt I could, after the funeral party had dispersed."

"The funeral? What are you--"

"Padmé, I know this must sound very disorienting, but... there was no other way. If Anakin had realized you survived..."

"He's alive? Anakin's still alive?"

Obi-Wan looked away. "I couldn't do it," he whispered.

"But why must I hide? Anakin would never hurt me."

He met her eyes again sternly, remembering her gasping for air as Anakin had closed his hand around her neck before. "I wouldn't be so sure..." he said slowly. "Anakin has become a danger to himself and everyone around him. And you know this."

She opened her mouth to retort, but then shut it, nodding reluctantly. "What about my babies? Are they safe? Who has them?"

He didn't answer.

"What?" she pressed. "What has happened?" she grabbed the front of his cloak, searching his face.

"Padmé..." He brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose, unable to finish.

_And somehow she knew..._

Obi-Wan grabbed her around the waist as she collapsed in a fresh batch of tears. There was nothing he could say; nothing he could do to ease her pain, simply be there. He stroked her hair lightly as she clung to his tunics, crying against his chest. He looked around the cemetary briefly, scanning the area for anyone who might overhear, but there was no one. Helping her out of the grave, he led her to a grassy spot nearby, and sat her down on his cloak which he spread out for her. Then, picking up his shovel once more, he set about replacing the loose soil over the coffin, checking occassionally on the sniffling form of an exhausted Amidala.


End file.
